


Underneath the Mistletoe

by Tatalina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Parties, Christmas Time, M/M, Mistletoe, ONly brief mentions of the last two relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatalina/pseuds/Tatalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pack's annual Christmas party has a lot in store for the pack this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessa_anna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessa_anna/gifts).



> This was un-beta'd and was meant to be a one-shot, but then I wanted to address another part of the assignment and bring in some other ideas, so it's probably going to have at least one more part to it. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone in the Teen Wolf Holiday Exchange. Y'all are really awesome and have made my holiday season spectacular.

“Are you almost done getting dressed? We’re going to be late to Erica and Boyd’s Christmas party, and then everyone’s going to be glaring at me, thinking it’s my fault for getting distracted. Which, you know, is a pretty unfair assumption.” Stiles crossed his arms over his chest as he called up the stairs to where Derek was pulling on a red shirt.

Stiles had insisted it be red, to try and keep some sort of festivity up, as well as the fact that he was tired of the entire pack making jokes anytime he wore red. Now he couldn’t wait to see when it was Derek in red. 

“I think it’s fair, considering you were once late because you decided to go search for reindeer instead,” Derek responded drily, as he came down the staircase, finishing up the buttons as he went. 

“That was one time. One!” 

“There are no reindeer in Beacon Hills—makes that one time, as you put it, even more ridiculous.” 

“There aren’t supposed to be wolves in Beacon Hills, either, but we see how well that turned out.” Stiles did not let out an exaggerated humph. He didn’t. 

“Whatever. You mentioned something about not being late?” Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles, watching as the younger of the two flailed a bit, trying to grab his and Derek’s coats off the rack by the door, while also attempting to exit through said door. 

The car ride over was quiet, which Derek driving as Stiles looked out the window, scrutinizing the grey sky. He hoped that it would snow this year—it would be a great present, in his eyes, to mark not only the pack’s 7th Christmas party together, but also to mark Stiles’ and Derek’s 4th anniversary. 

The parties had become a tradition in their senior year of high school, after they had finally dealt with the effects of the Alpha Pack—once everyone was fully healed, the FBI gone, and then the various creatures that had been summoned by the literal beacon—and the town was finally settled for the first time since Scott got bit. Stiles couldn’t remember whose idea it had been, originally, but his money was on Lydia; she tended to be the enforcer of all normalcies within the pack. No matter who started it, the idea for everyone to gather at one of their houses and exchange gifts while drinking hot chocolate—not spiked, thankfully—and eating pizza had been a well received one. 

The first party had taken place at Derek’s loft, and Stiles still laughed thinking about it. The man had looked so out of place amidst the hastily put up Christmas decorations and tilting tree, and the stockings, which Stiles was pretty sure had been purchased at a dollar store, piled on the coffee-table. Lydia had taken one took at the loft before declaring that next year she was hosting the party, an idea which Derek had agreed to immediately. Still, it had been fun, and it had been great for pack bonding. 

The next few years had gone better, until the girls had got it into their heads that putting up mistletoe would be a great idea. Stiles had disagreed, specifically because he had just recently revealed to Lydia his crush on Derek. According to her, it had been obvious to everyone in the pack, excluding the objects of his affections. That hadn’t made Stiles feel any better, nor had it made him pleased to walk into the party to find plastic mistletoe everywhere—Lydia didn’t believe in the mess that came from real trees or mistletoe. 

“Really? Really?” He remembered asking his strawberry-blonde friend, anger seeping into his voice. Lydia had simply raised a delicate brow and him and had then turned away to greet Scott and Allison. Stiles spent the majority of his evening sitting on the couch, only moving to get more food or to wave hello as the rest of the pack arrived. Derek and Cora were the last to arrive, and Stiles remembered sharing a grimace with the man, when the latter first saw the green sprigs hanging from almost every doorway. His plan to stay sitting worked for the majority of the night, since everyone congregated in the living room anyway, but when it came time to exchange presents, Stiles was finally forced to move. 

“Stiles, can you go grab my bag of gifts for everyone, from the foyer?” Allison had asked kindly. “I would get them myself, but I’m a bit trapped at the moment,” she said, gesturing to Scott who was sitting comfortably on top of her, looking as if he didn’t plan to move from that position until the end of the night. 

“Yeah, sure,” he’d mumbled as he got up, giving her a small smile as he went. Scott grunted his thanks, which had Stiles chuckling until he bumped into something. 

Which was actually a someone, who had, unbeknownst to Stiles, left the living room a few minutes prior to get another drink. Stiles looked up warily at Derek, whose ears were turning pink. Both of them moved to let the other pass by when Lydia coughed loudly from her perch by the fireplace. 

“Don’t even think about it,” she said, a hint of steel in her voice, as she pointed at the mistletoe hanging from the doorway. 

Stiles froze, and felt a churning in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t want to force Derek into kissing him—that wasn’t fair to the other man. Especially since, as far as Stiles had been concerned at the time, Derek had no interest in him. His thoughts must have been prevalent of his face, because Derek spoke up a second later. 

“We, uh, don’t have to. If you don’t want to.” 

“Wait, no, I want to, I totally do, but I don’t want to force you to, because that’s not fair to you and—” 

“You want to kiss me?” Derek asked, quietly, cutting Stiles off. Stiles closed his mouth and felt the blood rush to his face. 

“I-uh, well, you see,” he fumbled over words, trying to find a way out of the situation he’d just put himself in. 

Before he could do so, calloused hands were cupping his face, and pulling Stiles closer to Derek. For a moment, Stiles stopped breathing, looking at the man across from him, confusion and embarrassment playing out on his features. Then, his mind went blank as Derek kissed him. 

They’d been together ever since, with a few hiccups and arguments along the way, but together, despite it all. Stiles grinned at the memory. 

“What are you laughing about?” Derek asked as they pulled onto Erica and Boyd’s street. A couple of months ago, Lydia had announced that she needed a break from throwing the annual party, so Erica and Boyd had stepped up to host it. 

“Nothing. It just looks like snow, doesn’t it?” 

“Maybe. I guess we’ll see,” was Derek’s response as he parked along the street and took the key out of the ignition and turned to look at his boyfriend. “You ready to go in?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go,” Stiles was out of the car in seconds, leaving Derek to watch with a smile, hand patting his jacket pocket, as he watched Stiles climb up the porch steps, two at a time. 


End file.
